


An Old Friend, A New Lover

by bluepact, lil blue (bluepact)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/bluepact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/lil%20blue
Summary: Venser attends a dinner party by force of Koth. There he meets up with Karn, and old feelings return even more passionate.





	An Old Friend, A New Lover

This was a terrible mistake, Venser thought.

Why did he let Koth do this again?

He couldn't stop him, he supposed. Koth would do anything to get his way, even if it meant kidnapping Venser.

“Oh, don't be such a baby,” said Koth. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Koth’s right,” said Elspeth, petting the white cat on her lap. “You look dashing.”

“I'm more worried about how things will go…” Venser mumbled.

“Just relax,” Elspeth had said. She had interrupted Koth, just as he was about to say something predictably mean. “I'm sure it will go swimmingly.”

“A-alright.”

“Let's go,” said Koth. “You don't want to be late.”

“What would you know about date etiquette?” Elspeth asked.

“Says the one who's never been on a date,” Koth said.

Koth and Elspeth later dropped off Venser at the fancy hotel and drove away immediately. Venser's heart pounded the whole ride, and when he waited outside for his date. He held a beautiful, singular blue lily in his shaking hand. The rest of him, however, shivered and tightened because he was so nervous.

“Ah, Venser! There you are, my friend. You look magnificent,” Karn said. Venser jumped, turning to see his friend’s chest practically in his face. He took a step back.

“A-ah, Karn. You look magnificent as well…”

“How you flatter me, dear Venser. Come now.” Karn offered his arm to Venser, a large smile over his plump lips.

Venser nodded shyly, and took Karn's arm. He handed him the lily, his heart pounding. “For you.”

“Why thank you, dear Venser. How sweet of you,” Karn said.

Venser felt his cheeks go red. 

Karn lead him through a room full of people, and Venser became more and more nervous.

“You know, I'm not one for parties…” he said.

“Nothing to fear, dear Venser. Before you know it we’ll find a quiet corner, away from the loud celebration.”

Venser nodded. “Alright. Thanks.”

“Of course. I know my friend well enough to make sure he’ll be comfortable.”

Venser smiled.

“Care for something to drink? To eat?” asked Karn.

“Ah, yes. Anything is alright.”

“I will get it for you once we find a spot, how about it?”

Venser simply nodded.

They found a spot by a large window, a lamp dimly lighting the corner. Venser removed his coat.

“I’ll return shortly, Venser,” Karn said, smiling. Venser smiled back and waited, relaxing in the comfortable chair beneath him.

Venser watched the people as they danced, as they drank, as they chatted. He wasn't one to socialize frequently, but he did love to watch. Taking in his surroundings was something he enjoyed doing.

Before he knew it, Karn appeared before him with a tray of food, and their drinks.

“You alright, my friend?”

“Yes,” said Venser.

Karn smiled, setting the tray on the small table between them.

“I’m surprised Koth convinced you to attend,” Karn said. He lifted his glass to clink with Venser's.

They clinked glasses, and Venser swished his. “There’s not much convincing with him,” he said.

Karn laughed. “You're right.” He took a drink. “But I'm glad you're here.”

“Me too,” said Venser.

They ate their food: chicken, rice, vegetables, and drank their champagne. They finished it up rather quickly, and relaxed against their chairs.

“Venser, do you care to dance?”

“Ah, no, I really don't dance with strangers…”

Karn’s eyes went wide. “You consider me a stranger, now, do you?”

Venser blushed. “O-oh, dance with you?”

Karn nodded. “Of course!”

Venser's hands shook on the arms of his chair. “Y-yes, I would.”

Karn just smiled at him. “Good.”

They stood up. Venser was very slow to approach Karn, but Karn was so gentle as he put his hand around Venser's waist and held his hand. Venser's heart raced. He found it difficult to look at Karn. His hand shook as he placed it on Karn’s shoulder.

They swayed left and right, the music calm and sweet. Venser felt himself wanting to hide, but there was nowhere to hide. He was very warm.

“Venser, would you mind staying here tonight?”

Venser started to shake a little, trying not to be nervous but only becoming more nervous.

“I only have one room, I apologize, but I’d like to see you for longer.”

Venser nodded. “I’ll stay…”

“Will your friends mind?”

Venser shook his head. They expected this, after all.

There was a silence. Venser's heart pounded harder and harder in his chest. Karn was so close. Closer than Venser could have ever imagined.

When Venser finally looked off into the main room, he noticed it was nearly empty. They had been dancing that long, had they?

“You’ve had a long day,” Karn said, breaking their dance. “Come, I’ll show you to our room.”

Venser nodded. He picked up his suit jacket, and followed Karn up the stairs.

“It's an old hotel,” Karn said. He brushed his hand against the handrail, looking back to smile at Venser. “But it's quite fancy.”

Venser nodded.

They kept walking along stairs and hallways until they reached Karn’s room. He opened the door for Venser, who went in to hang up his coat. He turned to look at Karn, his hands still on the coat.

Karn was just looking at him.

“Karn?”

Venser walked up to Karn and looked up at him.

“Karn, are you alright?”

Karn looked down at him. His lips quivered a little, but no words came out.

Venser shut the door behind them, and focused his attention back to Karn.

“Is everything alright?”

“Venser…” Karn reached for Venser's cheek, brushing around his sideburn and to his ear. Venser's cheeks went red. “Everything is… alright.”

“But… you’re tense.” Venser looked up at Karn’s eyes, worried.

“I… am quite nervous, somehow.”

“What's the matter…?”

“It's… It's been a long time, Venser, and…” Karn bit his lip.

“And what…?”

“I, well… Somehow, it hurts inside.”

“You're hurting…? Should I go…?” 

Karn shook his head. “No, please don't go…”

“Then tell me what's the matter, Karn. You can trust me…”

“You might not like it.” 

“Tell me anyway.”

“I… I have fallen for you.”

Venser's face went red, his lips open. His eyes watered, and he started to cry.

“I’m sorry, Venser…” Karn said. He let go of Venser's face, and looked at the ground. “I know, it's… a terrible thing.”

But Venser pulled Karn tight into an embrace, his whole body shaking. Karn slowly hugged him back, petting his hair slowly.

“Venser…? What is the matter?”

Venser looked up at Karn, putting his hands around his face this time.

“You have no idea how much I’ve loved you,” he said, “And how much I do love you…”

He smiled, his teary eyes pouring out beautiful droplets. He leaned over to kiss Karn, standing on his tiptoes.

When they pulled apart, Karn just looked down at him, lips parted, eyes dark and sparkling. They kissed again and again, so soft and gentle that Venser worried he might be dreaming. He put his hands on Karn's shoulders, tilting his head for a comfortable kiss.

Venser tugged on the back of Karn’s shirt for permission. Karn whispered yes into Venser's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Venser untucked the shirt from Karn's pants. He slid his hands around to the front, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned it.

Karn asked Venser’s permission too, and with a shy whimper of a yes, Karn removed Venser’s shirt. Before they even realized it, they were in the bed, Karn over Venser. They kissed shyly yet comfortably; soft yet passionate. Venser found his shaking hands on Karn’s back. They were warm and a little sweaty, but Karn didn’t mind. In fact, he found it rather adorable.

They would go no farther than to remove their trousers and socks. They were a little shy, of course. Lifelong friends to lovers was quite the change; it would be for anyone.

There was a silence for a long time except for soft kisses and touches. Venser’s brown hair was sweaty against the pillow beneath him, his lips red and soft, his cheeks vibrantly red.

And then Venser put his hands in Karn’s dreadlocks, gently watching his expression. Karn smiled down at him, his eyes wrinkling a little at the corners.

“Karn,” Venser said suddenly. His eyes were wide and nervous, and he bit his lip. Karn tilted his head, curious.

“Venser?”

“I… I love you,” Venser whispered.

Karn smiled at him, and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you too.”

“I… I want…”

“Hm?”

“I want you to stay here with me, Karn. In this bed.”

Karn smiled again, kissing Venser's cheek softly. “Of course.”

Karn tucked Venser in under the covers and kissed his forehead. He opened the window to let cool air in and turned off the light. He knew Venser got warm, and didn't want him to overheat.

Venser reached for Karn as he approached the bed. They tangled limbs under the covers as Karn climbed in, sharing aimless kisses wherever they could reach.

Elspeth was right. The night had gone much better than Venser could have ever imagined. He almost couldn't believe he was in Karn's arms, listening to his heartbeat as he drifted off. 

The blue lily was snug inside Karn’s pocket, just as Venser was snug and happy between Karn's arms, sleeping as peacefully as he ever had.

 


End file.
